musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Orange Blossom Special Festival
Das Orange Blossom Special ist ein seit 1997 bestehendes Musikfestival, das alljährlich an Pfingsten im ostwestfälischen Beverungen stattfindet. Veranstalter ist das Musiklabel Glitterhouse Records, dessen Firmengarten gleichzeitig der Veranstaltungsort ist. Geschichte Aus einer Grillparty mit Live-Musik für die Kunden des angeschlossenen Mailorders von Glitterhouse Records entstand in den letzten Jahren ein Festival der besonderen Art. 1800 Besucher finden im hauseigenen Firmengarten Platz, weswegen das Festival meist im Vorfeld ausverkauft ist. Auf einer Bühne treten an drei Tagen bis zu 20 nationale und internationale Bands auf. Der musikalische Schwerpunkt liegt dabei auf Indie-Rock, Singer-Songwriter, Americana und Folk-Rock. Termine und Bands 1997 * Sweetwater, The Hitchin’ Post, The Gypsy Riders, Hazeldine, Go To Blazes 1998 * Markus Rill & The Gunslingers, Matthew Ryan, Hugo Race & The True Spirit, Fink, The Good Sons, Hazeldine, Neal Casal & Band 1999 * The Hitchin’ Post, 25 Green Way, The Original Reverend Jones, The Great Crusades, Dakota Suite, Tilman Rossmy Quartett, Terry Lee Hale & The Blind Doctors, Chris & Carla, Todd Thibaud, The Walkabouts 2000 * The Twang, Green Apple Sea, Buddy & The Huddle, Das Weeth Experience, Fink, Western Electric, Chris Burroughs Band, Willard Grant Conspiracy, 16 Horsepower, Franz Dobler, Ramsay Midwood & Randy Weeks, HGH, Madrugada, Midnight Choir, Slobberbone, Neal Casal & Band 2001 * Jim Wayne Swingtett, C*Clay, Tom Heyman, Reto Burrell, 25 Green Way, Big In Iowa, Savoy Grand, Friends Of Dean Martinez, Steve Wynn & The Miracle 3, Neal Casal, Wake Me When I’m Under, The Great Crusades, Go To Blazes, Hazeldine, Lazy Horse 2002 * One Finger Salute, Smokestack Lightnin’, Kristofer Aström, Locas In Love, One Bar Town, Gemma Hayes, St. Thomas, Isolation Years, Veranda Music, Yayhoos, Pleasant Grove, Johnny Dowd, Jon Dee Graham, Cary Hudson, Friends Of Dean Martinez, Ai Phoenix 2003 * Granfaloon Bus, Chris Eckman, The Bambi Molesters, King Khan & his Shrines, Smokestack Lightnin', The White Birch, Kim Carson, Swamp Hogs, Maria Solheim, Greyhound Soul, Vic Chesnutt, Shilf, One Finger Salute, Virgil Shaw, Midnight Choir, Chuck Prophet, Terry Lee Hale 2004 * Mark Olson & The Creekdippers feat. Victoria Williams, Hugo Race & True Spirit, Big Bang, The Resentments, Jackie Leven, Timesbold, Pat MacDonald, Michael Weston King & The Decent Man, Savoy Grand, Lampshade, Jan Pecher & Band, Markus Rill & The Gunslingers, Coydog, Mountaineer, Transmissionary Six 2005 * Thomas Dybdahl & That Great October Sound, Joseph Parsons & Band, South San Gabriel, Centro-Matic, Richmond Fontaine, Maggie, Pierce & E.J., Hank Ray, Willard Grant Conspiracy, Helldorado, Ben Weaver, Miss Kenichi, Rich Hopkins & Luminarios, Las Mañanitas, Dead Brothers, The Broken Family Band, The Mighty Mardi Gras Three 2006 - It's your Univers * Die Mukketier Bande, One Bar Town, Rusties, Boozed, Nils Koppruch, Joycehotel, Goldrush, Broken Social Scene, The Great Crusades, Sarah Hepburn & Band, Robert Fisher, Downpilot, K1, Mofro, BigBang, Mardi Gras.bb, The Walkabouts, Washington, Stefan Maelk, Amy Millan & Band, Jason Collet & Band, Jeb Loy Nichols, Seachange, Okkervil River, Steve Wynn & the Miracle Three 2007 - ...alles wird gut! * Andrew Bird, Al DeLoner, Ben Weaver, Boy Omega, Cracker, Dirt Music, Dziuk's Küche, Get Well Soon, Irving, Lampshade, Michael J. Sheehy, Missouri, Olli Schulz & der Hund Marie, Rachelle van Zanten, Skurilli, Sport, The Unisex, Wolam, Woven Hand 2008 - Da hinten wird's hell! * Shooting John, Clara Luzia, Dexter Jones Circus Orchester, Scott Matthew, Gisbert zu Knyphausen, Rykarda Parasol & The Tower Ravens, Hank Shizzoe & The Directors, Timesbold, Michael J. Sheehy & The Hired Mourners, Cuba Missouri, The Audience, The Great Crusades, Scout Niblett, Mary Epworth & The Jubilee Band, Girls In Hawaii 2009 - I love you but I've chosen OBS * Real Ones, Benedicte Braenden, Gods Of Blitz, Washington , Tenfoald Loadstar, Black Rust, Kristofer Ragnstam, Marissa Nadler & Band, The Band Of Heathens, Kristofer Aström & Rainaway, Chris Eckman & The Last Side Of The Mountain Band, Boy Division, Baby Universal, The Miserable Rich, The Fabulous Penetrators, Maria Taylor, I Am Kloot, Baskery und Get Well Soon 2010 - das kann man nicht twittern * Unbunny, Earthbend, Wovenhand, William Fitzsimmons, Champions, The Innits feat. Schneider FM, Garda, The Death Letters, Dirtmusic/Tamikrest, Kashmir, Kante, The Fog Joggers, Saint Silas Intercession, Golden Kanine, Gemma Ray, Murder By Death, The Godfathers, Savoy Grand, The Backroom Music Club, Jukejoint Pimps 2011 - You're at home, Baby! * Gisbert zu Knyphausen, The Great Crusades, Golden Kanine, Slim Cessna's Auto Club, Madison Violet, Young Rebel Set, Tamikrest, Washington, Miraculous Mule, Dan Mangan, Emily Jane White, Wallis Bird, Holmes, Marie Fisker, C-Types, The Great Bertholinis, Hellsingland Underground, Who Knew, Talking To Turtles, Rocco Recycle, Christina Bacher (Lesung) 2012 - Hömma! *Spain (Band), Scott Matthew, Erland and The Carnival, The Fuzztones, Christian Kjellvander, The Miserable Rich, Navel, Immanu El, Israel Nash Gripka, ClickClickDecker, ORPH, The Flying Eyes, The Travelling Band, The Frictions, The Fog Joggers, Andrea Schroeder, The Moon Invaders, Alamo Race Track, Rocco Recycle, Horst With No Name, Skurilli, Crocozebrá, Stag-O-Lee Dj-Team 2013 - Bleiben *Dry The River, Nick Waterhouse, Come, Slim Cessna's Auto Club, Caroline Keating, Blaudzun, Christine Owman, The Desoto Caucus, The Flaming Stars, Murder by Death, Evening Hymns, Treetop Flyers, Skinny Lister, Steaming Satellites, The Fabulous Penetrators, Mick Flannery, We Invented Paris, Torpus & The Art Directors, Daniel Norgren, Crocozebrá, Boy Division, Mighty Mike Omb 2014 - Hingabe *Rah Rah, Lingby, Reverend Shine Snake Oil Co., Golden Kanine, AnnenMayKantereit, Dangers Of The Sea, The Animen, Die Höchste Eisenbahn, Mozes & The Firstborn, Mister & Mississippi, Naked Lunch, The Builders & The Butchers, Wovenhand, Richard Johnston, The Great Crusades, Rue Royale, Keston Cobbler's Club, David Lemaitre, Pink Mountaintops, Birth Of Joy, Gallon Drunk, Wallis Bird, The GoHo Hobos 2015 - Fabelhaft! *Sivert Høyem, Gisbert zu Knyphausen (surprise act), East Cameron Folkcore, Kill It Kid, AnnenMayKantereit, Sea & Air, Musée Mécanique, Rocky Votolato, Charity Children, The Wood Brothers, The Great Bertholinis, Sea Wolf, Husky, The Slow Show, Little Hurricane, Easy October, Money For Rope, Baby In Vain, The Dead South, She Keeps Bees, Leoniden, Alice Phoebe Lou, Cub & Wolf, Chuck Airy & Geeky Gisbert Weblinks * http://www.orangeblossomspecial.de * http://www.glitterhouse.com Kategorie:Musikfestival (Deutschland) Kategorie:Rockmusik-Festival Kategorie:Kultur (Ostwestfalen)